Lost and Found
by TeamSparkles
Summary: This is a continuation of a Drabble I started. I will put the first and second chapters here. Summery: When Magnus Alec Jace and Clary take a cab driven by a certain person. How will it effect Jace? Better than it sounds. Cp2 spoilers. Post COG
1. Chapter 1

Drabble  
A/N ok this is akward no one got the correct answer. Think who is in both TMI AND TID. Turns out i have food poisoning yay. Onward.  
Disclaimer. Not yet

Young Love

Taxi Drivers POV  
The sparkley man and the and the black haired boy were holding hands. The boy had is head on the others shoulder while the older man told me directions, "Pandemonium please, we're picking up two others." The black haireds head shot up and he whispered something in the others ear. The man nodded and the boy said "Magnus he's so annoying!" Magnus chuckled and said back "Alexander you sound like me. We're picking up Jace and Clary wether you like it or not. He's your brother." I could feel the love radiating off the couple even as they agued. I stopped in front of Pandemonium and a presumebly Jace and Clary got in. Jace was golden. Hair,eyes,skin. And gorgeous. He knew it too. Clary was short with curly fire red hair. They were in love. It was obvious for both couples. They were in love, the forever kind. No going back. As I headed to Brooklayn I smiled. Ahh young love.

A/N the end. And FYI I'm putting an alternate ending that you'll want to check out. It's kinda crackish so I'm putting it in nonsence story of epic porportion. R&R. What does that stand for. I think it's it read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate ending to Young Love Drabble  
A/N so here is the alternate ending to young love. I you haven't read it yet go to my story Drabble and read it. It's the second chapter but still please read the first chapter too. There are a little spoilers for CP2.

Taxi Driver POV  
As I headed to Brooklyn I noticed something. Alec,Jace and Clary had markings on there skin. Like an ancient language. I gasped, how could I be so dumb. I swerved the taxi into a side alley. Jace and Alexander had there sareph blades out. I had to tread carefully. I put my hand and Magnus saw the bracelet Will got me for our 30th anevesery. He gasped and whispered breathed "Tessa Gray, is that really you. After all these years." I nodded "Oh Magnus you have changed." He laughed and I pulled my hood down. I could see that the Shadowhunters-except for Alec- were trying to figure out who, or what, I am. Jace grinned a dazzling grin and said "Hello Tessa." With a grin of his own Magnus replied "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Interesting. We all got out of the care and Magnus introduce us "Tessa, heads up there is a Herondale among us," my eyes flitted over to Alexander, he shook his head ever so subltly. But he looked so much like Will "This is my boyfriend,Alexanxer Lightwood," ohh "I see" I said "Cecily and Gabriel." He nodded and continued "This is Clarissa Fairchild." I smilled and said "She has Henry's hair." Magnus chuckled and responded "and Charlettes adituide. Now Tessa this," he gestured at Jace "Is Johnathan Herondale." I gasped and saw it. Will was in there. His cockyness his unashamed flirty in front of his girlfriend. My Will. I walked closer to him in a daze, when I got close I touched hi golden locks and wispered "So much alike." Clary had a weird expression and then clarity. She stepped towards me "Tessa Herondale, isn't it. Will's wife." Jace stepped back shocked and turned to Alexander, they must be Parabati. They had the connection of Will and Jem. "Alec come with me," he had a pleading look in his eyes "Please. I need you," this was obviously a moment of weakness. Alec's eyes widened and he gave Magnus a quick kiss and be and Jace ran of into the darkness.

I'm ending this now. Review if you want me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and found chapter 3  
Alec POV  
By the time we stopped running we were by the back of Hunters Moon. Jace Slid down the wall and I followed him. It was then that I noticed he was crying, and of all the years I've known him I've never seen him cry. I wrapped my arm around my Parabati and let him cry into my shoulder. "I always thought" he gasped out, "I thought I was alone." I nodded murmured word of comfort. "I'm not going to say I understand what your going threw, but I am going to show you this." I pulled out a picture of the London Institute when Tessa was there. "Look Jace" he lifted his tear filled eyes. "This is William Herondale," Jace laughed and said "He looks like you." I nodded and continued "and his Parabati, Jem Carstairs. Then there's Charlotte Branwell and her husband Henry. They changed there baby's name to Charlottes maiden name Fairchild." Jace laughed again "Now I know we're Clary gets her hair!" I nodded. "Tessa was engaged to Jem, but he had a terrible illness and turned into a silent brother before they could get married. Will also loved Tessa, but he thought he had a curse. That anyone who loved him would die." Jace mumbled "To love is to destroy. But how does Magnus fit in?"  
"Yes Jace I'm getting to that. Will went to Magnus's place, he lived with Camille then: they were dating, and he asked Magnus to take the curse off. Well it turned out the curse was fake, but Tessa was already engaged to Jem." Jace stopped me and said "How long is this, cut to the end"  
"It's almost done Jonathan." Alec looked up to see his boyfriend standing there. "How 'bout I finish it Alexander?" I nodded "Will and Tessa get married, I walk in on them,before there married. They have kids-"  
"Wait How is Tessa still alive?"  
"Well, Blondie, she's half shadowhunter, half demon. A warlock"  
"But, she would be a still born and Warlocks can't have kids"  
"Wait Jonathan, her mother didn't know she was a shadowhunter, no runes."  
That shut Jace up nicely. "Jace!" It was Clary. She turned the corner with Tessa. Tessa scanned Jace's condition and sank to her knees. "I've been such a bad Great great great great great grandmother-ish." I grinned and Jace,Clary and Tessa glared at me. I stood up went to Magnus's side. "What do we do now?" I asked Magnus  
"Honestly I don't know"  
"How 'bout Taki's?"  
"Sure"  
And so all of us headed to Taki's.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and found chapter 4  
Humph  
Well fuck this.  
No couple( Except CLACE) can get married.  
SIZZY: one shadow hunter. One downworlder.  
MALEC: one shadowhunter. One downworlder. Plus DOES THE CLAVE ALLOW GAY MARRIAGE. I THOUGHT NOT.  
Jocelyn/ Luke: something's always in the way.  
There's really no other couple. Well okay then.

"So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love"  
-Adam Lambert

Clary POV  
"So technically you were engaged three times." I hit Jace's arm. "Don't say that, it's not polite." Tessa laughs but smiles at me. I like Tessa. It's weird because she looks no older than Alec but is actually Alec's Great great great great great grand aunt-ish. Tessa looks at Magnus and says "Magnus, I've been meaning to tell you his but I think it's better to show you." And put comes... Brother Zachariah? Except he's not a silent brother. Magnus obviously knew him because he jump up and said "Jem! James! James Carstairs! Is that really you!" Brother Zachariah/Jem/James smiled and said "undead(an: it's soposed to be indeed but I love auto type! Not really) it is Magnus. It has been quite some time hasn't it." He spoke with a formality that was very 1880's. It was then that I noticed the engagement rings on there finger. I look over at Jace, who doesn't notice. I look at Magnus, who does. He kicks me under the table. I could hear his silent message to me 'don't say a word Clarissa!' I nod and say "nice to meet you Jem. I'm Clarissa Fairchild. But call me Clary." He nods and responds "Nice to have your aquantinse Clary. You have Henry's hair." Jem looked past me to Alec who was trying to blend into the seat. "Looks so much like William." Alec stiffened and stood up. "I'm going." Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and said "oh no you don't Alexander. Jem this Alexander Lightwood. My boyfriend." Jem smiles a warm smile at Alec and stretches out his hand. They shake hands and Alec sits back down. Jace decides to start talking "Jace Herondale/Morgenstern/ Wayland/ Lightwood. Hold your applause." Right then Isabelle and Simon walk in. "And who is this." Isabelle points to Jem. But when she sees his face says ""Okayyyyy,When did Brother Zachariah get hot?"(COHF SPOILERS) Jem blushes but says "my name is Jem Carstairs. And yours?" Isabelle smiles back and says "Isabelle Lightwood, I'm Alec's brother. And this is Simon Lewis." Simon puts out his hand and they shake hands. "Well this went well." Magnus says. And they live happily ever after... But not for long.

AN: I've been trying to update alot of stuff cause tomarrow Ill be leaving for 12 days and I have no wifi. But I can't seem to write my m. But no worrys. I will have my old fashioned Ben and paper and will be writing. Expect a bunch of updates in 12 days. Bye bye.


End file.
